Bridget Recalls her Past
by The Infamous Sly Squirrel
Summary: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MY FIRST FANFIC! bridget meets up with billy in college, but still has eric with her. carmen and win meet again. lena learns to trust and love again. tibby and brian are on the rocks.
1. Chapter 1

Bridget Recalls Her Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.**

**Authors Notes: First fanfic so please review good or bad, they are welcomed.**

Chapter One

It had been two weeks since Bridget had started College. Things had been going okay. Her friends were coming to visit her the coming weekend to celebrate her birthday with her. But one thing had been bothering her. She had run into a childhood friend- Billy Kline. Normally this would please her, seeing as they both had a thing for each other, but Bridget had a boyfriend. Eric.

It was "thirsty Thursday"- a day nicknamed by the students in which Bee's three best friends-and an added bonus Eric came to visit. They came in, they settled into Bee's dorm, slightly taking over her space as well as part of her roommate Heidi's space. Then they went out to celebrate.

They went out to dinner at a local restaurant called "The Corner". After they were all full, they searched to campus for a frat party to go to. They quickly found what appeared to be a decent party and entered. There was practically two inches of beer on the ground. This clearly disgusted Tibby. "Oh my…this is repulsive!" she exclaimed with a gag. Meanwhile, Carmen found a cute frat boy who was totally wasted to dance with. Lena kept her distance from this foreign world she was not used to. Tibby continued to gag and complain about the stench and foulness of this house. Bee and Eric danced, drink in hand.

"I missed you very much" Eric whispered into her ear, torturing her with his warm breath beating down on her neck.

"I missed you too Eric" she replied leaning into him.

He pulled her in to him so that there bodies were plastered together. He ran his hands threw her long blonde hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist making sure there was absolutely no air between them. The music became quiet, the stench disappeared, and the loud noises of yelling frat boys and things breaking seemed like a different world. They were I their own world now, starring into each others eyes, seeing nothing else that was happening around them.

"I love you" Bridget whispered into his ear

He starred at her, all of her could be his but instead he leaned down so that his mouth was level with her right ear, just centimeters away from it. "I love you too, Bee" he replied as he took her into a deep passionate kiss which was cut short. People were running out of the front door. Female shrieks came from puzzled girls outside. Bridget pulled away from Eric and looked out the window. It was fuzzy due to both the beer stained curtains and her eyes being affected by her drink. However hard it was to see she did notice the blue and red flashing lights.

Bee raced out the door, quickly followed by Eric, Lena, Tibby, and lastly Carmen. Bridget noticed the still dark shadow of a person lying on the sidewalk. She moved closer to see it was a boy, lying there lifeless, bleeding under his left eye, and his right eyebrow. She moved closer still. She suddenly recognized the lifeless figure. "Oh my god, Billy"

**Authors Notes: its short, i know. Its my first story, so if i get no reviews ill just end it here (HINT HINT) :cough cough:review:cough...yep if i get 3 reviews ill post more. SO REVIEW! tell me what you didnt like and what you liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.**

**Authors Notes: First fanfic so please review good or bad, they are welcomed.**

The five friends stood over the motionless figure for what seemed like hours. Tears started streaming down Bee's face. Eric immediately noticed this and attempted to comfort her by placing one hand on her bare shoulder. "Bee-" he started but was cut short by a police officer walking right at them. It was then Lena noticed that they were beyond the police "do not cross" yellow sign. She immediately ducked under the rope like plastic, followed by her four friends.

"You kids need to back up" the officer started.

It was then that Bridget noted a boy sitting in the police care, handcuffs and all. Was that the guy that did this to Billy? She was suddenly filled with anger and hatred towards that person in the car. A strange urge took over her to throw something at him, anything. Instead she turned her attention to Billy. He was breathing, barely. She could see that each breathe required every muscle in his body to strain and flex.

Sirens filled their ears as a State College ambulance pulled up beside them. Gently, they lifted Billy up off the cold hard ground and placed him in a stretcher. The paramedics motioned Bridget over-one of the few still left watching the scene unfold. She carefully made her way towards them, tears still falling ever so gently down her makeup stained cheeks.

"You know what happened here?" one of the paramedics asked.

"No, I just saw him from inside" Bee answered shaking.

"You know him then?" the other paramedic asked her.

"Yeah" was her short response.

"Can I…go with him?" she asked, second guessing herself as she caught Eric's worried glance in the corner of her eye.

The paramedics then discussed it between themselves. More or less they argued whether Bridget should be able to stay with the boy. Finally they answered "Sure".

Bee quickly ran over to her friends.

"It's Billy, I need to go with him in the ambulance" she explained.

"Oh..okay we'll meet you back in your dorm then?" Carmen took charge, seeing as the other three standing next to her obviously was not going to answer this one.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Bridget said as she walked back to the place where they were lifting Billy into the ambulance.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Hey sleepy" Bee said quietly and slowly to the weary figure beneath her.

"Bridget? What are you? Where am? What's going on?" He finally finished a sentence.

"Umm as far as I know, you got in a fight" she explained.

Billy gazed downward at Bridget's hand which was holding his.

"Oh…I guess that would explain this throbbing headache" Billy said with a grin.

Bee smiled at him. She leaned over him, laying there in the stretcher on the bumpy ride to the hospital, and kissed him gently on his forehead, above the cut on his right eyebrow. He placed his hand on her upper leg, grateful she was there. As she was doing this thought of Eric leaning into her telling her he loved her surged into her brain and she immediately sat upright letting go of his hand.

Billy starred downward towards his feet for a while. Then he worked up enough strength to reach up and gently touch Bridget's hand with his. She took his hand, wrapping his fingers in between hers. Then the ambulance came to a stop. They were at the hospital.

"I'm not allowed to go in with you, I'm not family" Bridget tried to tell him, tears resurfacing.

"Oh, alright" Billy said as he gazed up at her, starring into her eyes.

The doors flung open as the two paramedics looked at Bridget and Billy, hand in hand. They then went to the ER entrance to tell them what had happened and give report, apparently trying to give the kids a few extra minutes to wrap things up.

"Bridget-"Billy began but couldn't finish what he was thinking.

Bridget sat there, tears free falling now starring down at the boy she thought she had loved once. Amazingly he gathered the strength to sit upright in the stretcher.

"Billy, that's probably not the best idea-"she started saying but couldn't finish because by the time she realized what was going on Billy had leaned into her, inches away from her face.

Bee did nothing to stop it. Billy leaned all the way to her, so his lips were barley touching hers. He needed some help; his IV was not allowing him to lean any further. She finished it by moving ever so slightly towards him, allowing him to feel that same sensation he had that day in Alabama as she boarded her bus. They stayed like that, in this amazing kiss, a sensation Bridget had never felt before for apparently a long time. As they stayed there, Bee sitting down next to Billy's stretcher, his hand still resting on her smooth leg, slowly and deeply they kissed as she wondered why Eric's kiss had never made her feel this way before. _Oh my god, Eric! Bridget thought to herself._

Bridget pulled away from Billy, but he didn't stop there. Desperately he yanked his IV out of his left hand and leaned closer to Bee so that she thought he just might fall out of the stretcher. He pulled his left hand to the right side of her neck, refusing to let this opportunity slip by. He kissed her just under her left earlobe-he knew her too well. She tried to stop him again "Billy…we can't…do" she tried to tell him. He was relentless. He raised his head so that once again their lips were even, almost touching each other.

"Ahem" one of the paramedics cleared their throat as the two of them stood at the entrance to the ambulance.

"I have to go" Bridget said trying to stay away from his eyes. She knew if she looked into them again, she might not be able to stop herself.

Bee stepped out of the ambulance, and started walking towards the pay phone to call a cab. She heard in the distance one of the paramedics asking Billy what had happened to his IV.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Bee returned to her dorm at 3am, seeing all of her friends on her roommate's bed asleep, and Eric sleeping in her own bed, obviously having the intention to lay with her. She didn't feel right lying down with Eric. It just didn't feel right. So she got a pillow and blanket out of her closet and lay down on the hard floor.

Tears ran down her face once more, but not for the same reason they had before.

**Authors Notes: Here's the second chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't like it, I will stop writing it and I don't know if you like it or not UNLESS YOU REVIEW! So do so, pleaseeee**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.**

**Authors Notes:  Third chapter. Pleaseeeeee review. I can only write if I have motivation! Enjoy!**

Eric woke first, puzzled at Bridget's choice of sleeping on the floor. He carefully stepped over Bridget, lying on the floor in the fetal position and made his way towards the door being careful not to slam it. He ventured into the unfamiliar campus looking for food.

Eric returned to the dorm, setting the tall glass of chocolate milk and bagels on her desk for Bee when she woke up. He scribbled out a quick note, grabbed his running shoes and left the dorm once again.

…………….

Bridget woke up shortly after Eric had left. She saw the note "Bee- running. Be back soon. Love you, Eric" She smiled at the note, and the pathetic heart he had tried to draw. Then all the memories of last night surged into her mind. Tears overwhelmed her, as the note became blurry. She tried to hold it in as best as she could. He had loved her though. He had loved her and she ruined everything. But she still loved him. Wait. Did she still really love him?

Although she tried to force herself to cry silently her friends recognized it almost immediately. Lena was first out of bed going straight to Bridget crying over her now, soggy note and hugged her whispering comforting things in her ear. Tibby and Carmen joined them shortly circumscribing Bee with love and hugs. After Bridget finally composed herself Carmen asked, "Bee, what happened?"

Lena gently took the note out of her hand which Bridget allowed her to do easily. "Bee, this says he loves you, why are you so upset?" Lena asked after reading the note.

"Is Billy okay?" Carmen asked concerned.

This caused Bridget to sob even harder which gave the three worried faces a hint.

"Billy's fine" Bridget answered threw tears.

"Last night…..he…. kissed me" she whimpered.

"Bee, it wasn't your fault. He kissed you. What were you supposed to do? You were in an ambulance" Lena said quietly into Bridget's ear as she rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"No Lenny, I didn't stop it. It is my fault. I should have said something. I should have told him not to…" Bridget complained.

Just then all four noticed the doorknob turn. "ERIC!" Lena mouthed. They all scurried around the dorm desperately seeking a place to hide, to pretend all was well. Pretending only goes so far. Bee rushed into the bathroom, cleaning herself up. The door was locked, thank god. "Bee?" Eric said into the crack as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake anyone up that wasn't already awake. She came to the door "coming…" she whispered back. She gazed back to see her three friends up and about, pretending they were just getting ready for the day. Eric came in the door.

"Well I am hungry!" exclaimed Carmen obviously trying to get Eric and Bridget alone.

"Me too, Tibby you want to come find breakfast?" Lena lied.

"Yeah, lets go" Tibby said winking at Bridget on the way out.

…………

"What was that all about?" asked Eric.

"Nothing" replied Bee starring down at her bare feet.

"Hey…" Eric started as he lifted her chin up with his index and middle finger. He moved in, close to her, keeping his right hand on the side of her face. There lips met and Bridget took no part in the kiss. She just stood there, wrapping her fingers around his. Eric, realizing something wasn't right pulled away giving her a suspicious glare.

"What wrong, Bee?" he asked, worry overcoming him.

"I need to talk to you" she almost whispered back.

They both sat on her bed. She looked at his worried expression and felt a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach that made her want to throw up.

"Last night… when Billy got hurt and I went with him to the hospital…." She waited to see if he was listening.

He nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Well….he woke up in the ambulance…..and…. kind of kissed me" She concluded as once again her eyes met her bare toes. She finally found the courage to meet his eyes.

"Kind of" he asked.

"Well I should have done something to stop it" Bee answered his question. She left the part about the amazing sensation that sent shooting stars through her mind out.

"I see" Eric said blankly

"I love you, Eric. Only you. I only want to be with you, and I if I could change what happened last night, I would" She lied to him. "I want all of you, the good and the bad. I want to be with you and I want you to want me" She finished. His silence triggered something else in her. "I love you, I would do anything to be with you. Please…." She trailed off. "Eric, I've loved you since the day we met in Baja. I never stopped loving you…..even after you hurt me" She was done. She looked up at him, his eyes glossy. Whether it was from her little speech or what she did to him, she didn't know.

"Bridget….I love….I loved you….." Eric said. Past tense. She realized he said loved, he didn't say he loves her. He said he loved her.

"Eric…." Bridget tried to talk, but tears welled in her eyes again and her a lump was forming in her throat. One tear drop fell to his leg.

"I need time….I need time to think" Eric answered.

With that he got up and left the room. Bridget sat there, crying into her pillow as a soft knock came from the door. She ignored it until the knock came back again. Assuming it was Carmen, Tibby or Lena she opened the door.

"They released me this morning." Billy said as Bridget opened the door.

**Authors Notes: Here's the third chapter. Once again please review! I know this is not very long but I am working on it. PLeasseee review so I have motivation to keep writing. If I don't have readers, then I wont write. Simple.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.**

**Authors Notes:  Fourth chapter for ya. Again please review so that I know if I should keep going with the story. All reviews are soooo appreciated and give me motivation to keep writing, so keep it up gang ;)**

"Bee, what's wrong?" Billy asked, concern washing over his previously excited face.

She just stared back at him, tears falling, makeup stains from last night still lingered on her cheeks. Billy forced his way inside her dorm taking her in somewhat of a bear hug. She complied, happy to be in someone's arms again. She cried into his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth whispering into her ear "shhhh its okay, its okay shhh". He ran his hands threw her hair…just like Eric used to. Her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. She just needed someone right now, someone she knew loved her. He kissed her forehead, his concern clearly visible. She was vulnerable. Very vulnerable. Her emotions could get the best of her. But deep down inside she didn't know who she wanted to be with.

She blinked her long eyelashes, releasing any trapped tears. She had been crying too much the past two days. She was totally engulfed in him now, he smelled so good, so friendly, so inviting.

_What am I thinking? I cant…I wont make the same mistake again! _ Bee thought to herself.

She pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes. "You need to go" she said inches away from him.

He gave her a puzzled look, asking for an explantation.

"I'll talk to you later, but right now you need to go" she said hurrying him towards the door.

"Uhm…okay…you've got me a bit worried Bee" no one said her name like he did.

"Don't be…just go, it's the best thing for now" Bridget answered, opening the door for him.

"Okay…I'll give you a call later on then" Billy said as he left.

As soon as Billy left, she realized she never wanted to think of what happened last night as a mistake. Because if it was a mistake that meant she regretted it, and she certainly didn't regret it. She almost wanted herself too though. It seemed natural to regret cheating on her amazing boyfriend, and it scared her she didn't regret it. _Why don't I regret it? I told Eric if I could change what happened I would, but I'm not so sure after all. _

She got up off of her bed and went to the showers. She returned to find her three friends back from breakfast, sitting around, chatting and laughing. They all noticed her entrance and turned waiting to be updated on the situation.

"He's thinking" she gave a quick response to their stares.

They replied with there facial expressions. Tibby with eyebrows stretched upwards, her mouth slightly shaped in an "o". Carmen, her eyes narrow almost looking angry, her lips scrunched together. Lena with a caring expression on her face, ready to hug Bee and tell her she deserved better anyways. Bridget loved her friends. They were always there, not like boys who could leave at any given time. They never left her side; they were her sisters, her solid ground, her pillow that caught her when she fell. They would never desert her no matter what mistake she made; even though it wasn't a mistake…right?

"Billy stopped by, apparently he got released from the hospital this morning" Bridget said sheepishly.

"Did anything happen?" Lena asked, trying to be patient.

"No!" Bee replied curtly.

"Then why did he come here?" asked Tibby suspiciously.

"I don't know, I told him it wasn't a good time…." She left the part about the hug and crying into his shoulder for a good 10 minutes out.

"Ohhh" they all said together slightly skeptical.

…………..

Several hours had passed, and they were all trying to stick close to the dorm in case Eric returned. He had been "thinking" for quite some time now.

………………

Carmen, Lena, Tibby, and Bridget were all sitting around lying down and talking when someone came through the door. It was Eric. Immediately Lena got up followed by Carmen and Tibby silently leaving the room. As they did this Bee felt a pang of guilt that she was making her three best friends in the whole world leave her dorm.

Once everyone had left the room but Eric and Bridget he walked over to her bed where she was sitting at the head of it, leaning against the wall. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders, strands getting caught in the sun sending a radiant shine through the entire room.

He sat next to her leaning his own head against the same wall. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but according to the clock on Bees dresser, only three minutes had passed. Finally he spoke.

"What do you want?" Eric asked her staring straight ahead not daring to meet her eyes.

"You" She answered shortly.

A silence washed over them as they both thought about what the other had said.

"Bridget, tell me honestly what you want" he asked again sensing her lie.

"I want you, Eric. I want all of you…..Its simple" Bee replied again with a hint of remorse as she said his name.

"It's not simple, Bee!" He almost yelled, turning to look at her.

"I thought I loved you, Bridget" He never said her full name like that.

"I thought I loved you and you hurt me" he concluded, waiting for a response.

"I know the feeling" she mumbled under her breath.

He had heard her. A wave of guilt swept over him as he recalled that night in Baja that he walked away from her after she had given herself to him. Only now did he now truly grasp what she had felt that night. And it made him want to cry. He did love her, and just thinking about the pain she went through several weeks after Baja made him feel horrible.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." Bee said the silence getting to her.

"I understand.." and he really did understand how she felt, because he felt the same way.

"Well what do you suggest we do know, Bridget? Do we break up? Do we stay together? Can I trust you here? Can I trust this guy not to hit on you again? I just don't know, Bee. I don't know what to do." Eric complained.

"I don't know either…" Bee trailed off. She didn't know what she wanted. More specifically she didn't know who she wanted.

**Authors Notes: Another cliff hanger I know. A bit of writers block here. Sorry about that. Please review and tell me whether you like it or not. Thank you everyone for your latest reviews. They are very much appreciated and make a happy writer. Please keep them coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.**

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay. I recently made my tennis team and have had practices, matches, tournaments etc. every day. Busy, busy! But anyways please enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping for things to pick up for the other girls soon! Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers (you know who you are!). Please keep reviewing. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

Eric, Lena, Carmen, and Tibby were planning on leaving Bee's dorm tomorrow. However, due to certain circumstances, they would depart that night. Eric was first to have all of his things together and in the car. He realized what I terrible idea it had been for him not to have taken his own car up here. Once all bags were packed and goodbyes said, the four departed Bee.

"Bye Bee" Carmen muffled into Bees shoulder.

"I'll see you soon, Carmabella" Bee replied, awkwardly stiff.

Carmen could have sworn Bee had whispered under her breathe "im sorry". It must have just been Carmen. Why would Bee apologize to her? It hadn't been that bad of a weekend…for her at least.

"Bye Lenny" Bridget continued down the line of friends, dreading the last.

"See ya, Tibs" Now there was only the last one. Eric.

The three others got in the car, giving Eric and Bee a little privacy to conclude their visit.

"So how are we leaving this Bridget?" Eric asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm not completely sure" she admitted.

"I want to be done, Bee. I want to forget you. I want to go on without you. But the thing is, when I try to imagine my life without you in it…I just…well….I can't." He was looking at his shoes now. The tiny detail he never appreciated suddenly became apparent.

"Eric, I don't know what to tell you. I just want what's best for us. And I think right now that might be to just…take a break……" She let the last word linger on her lips before releasing them.

His shoulders sank. His eyebrows immediately became scrunched up…just the way they had when she told him what happened with Billy. His hand dropped from playing with the bottom of his shirt to his sides. And his eyes. Oh, the expression in his eyes, Bee would never forget. The way she saw him just then was indescribable. She could see into him them. He was there, totally exposed, vulnerable.

"I better get going" He almost whispered, his voice shaky and she knew from his voice he was fighting back tears.

"Eric wait- " Bee said as she reached for his hand but he just pulled away and walked around to the front of the car. Thank god it was a SUV and he had the whole front to himself.

The car started, and Bee watched as it drove away. He had left her. Something else had also left her along with that car. A piece of her was missing. She felt a strange emptiness.

………a…………t………………………………………….&…h……o…………………m………e…………………………

"Hello?" Carmen answered her cell phone.

"Hi, Carmen"

"WIN!" Carmen screeched

"How are you? Are you back from New York yet?" she asked, excitedly

"Take a look outside" he fought to suppress his nervous laugh.

Carmen immediately ran out the front door, leaving her mom puzzled.

"Oh my…-"She said still into the phone.

There he was, standing outside her apartment, phone in hand still held up to his ear. She dropped her phone on the ground and ran towards him. He dropped his own phone as Carmen closed in.

She threw herself into him, staying in this long hug she had been craving for months. Her mother poked her head out the door. When she saw Win she just smiled and returned to her cooking.

"Hey, Carmen" He said after they had parted.

"I can't believe you're here! When did you get here? Oh my gosh, I just can't believe this. Win, I've missed you so much!"

"I got back yesterday. I thought I would surprise you. Feel like dinner?" He asked.

Carmen knew her mother had been slaving over the stove for the past forty minutes but it was Win, right? She returned to her apartment, and after little debate her mother agreed to allow her to go out with Win. Ten minutes later, they were off.

"Two please" Win said to the woman waiting to seat them at the restaurant.

"Carmen, one of the reasons I came here was to talk to you" Win said after they had been seated and ordered their drinks.

"Oh?" Carmen asked a little uneasy.

"Yeah..." "Well, you know how your friend, Bridget was at New York the same week as I was?"

"Yes, I know. She was looking at schools…" Carmen asked, tears welling mentally playing out scenes of what happened.

"Carmen, I want you to know firstly that I love you. And I care about you, and I would never want to hurt you…I never meant to do this" He said starring at his plate. What detail went into that plate. It was a very nice plate.

Carmen looked back to her visit with Bee. She was awfully quiet wasn't she? But that was just because of Billy, right? She would never….She was her best friend.

"Win…what's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"Bridget and I- we were both hurt" he continued

Wait, Bee had mentioned something about a fight with Eric a few weeks ago. Oh no, this cant be happening! Carmen thought to herself. Bee would never do something like this to me. She knew about him.

"Win, what did you do? Just tell me." Carmen said rather impatient at this point.

"I'm afraid I made a mistake. A huge mistake." He said.

**Authors Notes:  That's it! Please review! Cliff hanger, I know. What will happen? HAHA YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. I don't own the Notebook either.**

**Authors Notes: Read! Review! All of the above! I beg of you!**

_This sucks! It's like you either have no boys, or you have too many! Why does it have to be this way? Why can't all this just be simpler?_ Bridget thought to herself as she lay in her bed thinking about Eric and Billy. It was 2:00am.

At that moment her cell phone vibrated. A text message! From Billy. Uhoh. Not the person she wanted to hear from right now.

"Bee-I cant sleep. I can't stop thinking about u. trust me I want to…I need sleep; I have classes in 5 hrs. can we please tlk? Over dinner 2nite maybe?"

Bridget lay there, thinking about what to reply for a good 10 minutes. Her phone vibrated again.

"guess ur asleep. Sweet dreams"

_He is nice. He cares about me. But so does Eric. Eric was the boy who held me all night when I had that terrible fever. I just don't know._

She pondered her options as she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt about that night in Baja she spent with Eric, the first summer she met him. She had never done anything like that with anyone else in her life. She and Eric shared that bond that could never be broken, even if they wanted it to be. She could never change what happened that night. Even though some days she wished she could.

………..5…h…o…u…r….s…….l….a….t…..e…..r

"Ugghh" Bee groaned as she slapped the top of her alarm clock. She groggily got up and headed towards the bathrooms. She returned to her room moments later. "One New Message" _not Billy again!_ Bee thought as she flipped open her phone

"Bee-we need to tlk ASAP. Carmen"

_What could this be about? Uhoh…._ Bee thought.

She left the dorm headed to her first class of the day. She only caught occasional words from the professor. Her mind was somewhere else. Eric…Billy…now Carmen. College was so complicated. She just wanted to go home. Which was surprising to hear from herself, considering she was the most excited of her friends to leave her home.

Before she knew it students were exiting the room. Class was over? She looked down at her notes. Four words. _That'll help me with the exam…_ She sighed sarcastically.

She headed back to her dorm. She had and hour and a half before her next class. She was looking at the ground as she walked and before she knew it books were flying as she fell to the ground. "I am so sorry!" Bee began saying as she grabbed all the scattered books around her, getting up preparing to give them to the owner. She grabbed an open Book "Billy Kline" _Oh no_ she thought.

"Bridget, hey" Billy said, taking his books from her.

"Hey" she replied rushed.

"Do you…want to go get something to eat?" he asked. It was now 11:30am. A little early for lunch but who cared.

"I guess so." She replied with little enthusiasm.

"Well if you're not up for sitting down and eating formally we could always order take out" he suggested.

"That would be nice"

They hurriedly got take out and returned to Billy's dorm, which Bridget found oddly neat for a College boy. Surprisingly because of his late admission he had a room all to himself. She envied him for it.

"So, how have you been?" Billy asked noticing Bee's uncharacteristic quietness.

"A mess" Bee admitted. She just needed to vent.

"Why is that?" he asked politely.

He watched and listened patiently as Bridget explained her current mess some referred to as her life.

"I'm sorry, Bee" he said sympathetically.

She looked into his eyes. His deep green eyes. Patient, comforting, attractive to say the least. She noticed his perfectly sculpted face, long neck, and perfect soccer body. Wow he had grown up, hadn't he? He wasn't the little Billy that played with her for the bees anymore. She didn't quite mind this transformation either. So many things were wrong right now, what's that harm in adding another she pondered as she moved closer to him. He flipped on the TV as they sat on the couch. Her hand found his knee. Bridget glanced at her watch. _Oh no I can't be late again!_ She thought to herself. Things were going so well too.

"Billy, I need to go. I have a class in 10 minutes that takes 20 minutes to get to" she explained.

"Okay. You busy tonight?" he hopefully asked.

"No, I'm not." She answered, a smile spreading across her lips. This was a first in weeks.

"You feel like going and getting dinner somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure. How about 8?" she asked.

"That sounds great. I'll come by and get you at your dorm" he concluded.

"Bye" she said moving to her tiptoes gently kissing him on the cheek.

"by-bye Bridget" he stammered.

……………..a.f…t…e…r…………………….c…l…a…ss….e…….s…..

Bee was sitting in her dorm getting ready for her date. Was it a date? No it was just dinner with a friend. Right? Who knows? She remembered the text she got from Carmen. She picked up her phone. One ring…two rings…three rings…

"Hello?" Carmen answered.

"Hey Carmabella" Bee replied.

"Oh Bridget…" Carmen said into the phone. Attitude easily recognized.

"Yeah, I got your text. I had classes all day. It was my busiest day of the week. I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier. You have me worried. Is everything okay? Is Ryan okay, your mom?"

"Everyone's fine. But guess who I got a surprise visit from?" she asked smugly.

_Uhm I don't know, Win? _ She thought silently "Who?" she asked innocently.

"Win."

"Carmen! I'm so happy for you! Did you two go out? How's he looking these days?"

"You should know how he looks. And a lot more than that too"

"What do you mean?" Bee asked. She didn't know whether to play it innocent or confess.

"Bee, stop lying to me. You know I can tell when you're lying."

"Carmen, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" she trailed off.

"Didn't know what! That you hooked up with the guy I've been going out with for a year and a half."

"On and off for a year and a half" Bridget corrected.

"Bridget Vreeland you are in no position to correct me! You betrayed me. The one I trusted turned out to be a backstabber after 18 years. What a shocker. I knew Eric changed you."

"Carmen, one Eric has nothing to do with this so leave him out of it! I did not know it was your Win until after it happened. And after I found out I left right away. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah you've been saying that a lot these days" Carmen shot back.

Bridget felt tears welling in her eyes. "Carmen, please. I'm sorry okay. I never meant to do what I did. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. It was an accident; I never knew it was him. I didn't, Carmen, or else I would never have kissed him" Bridget begged for forgiveness.

"Bee, I just don't know if I believe you or not."

Just then there was a knock at the door. What good timing!

"Carmen, I have to go I have plans tonight. I will call you back later. Again I am sorry. I can't say in words how sorry I am." Bridget hung up.

She opened the door not realizing her makeup was running. Bee noticed Billy's face turn from happiness to concern and knew then she had never fixed her makeup. _That was stupid_ she thought.

"Hang on" She said and hurried to the bathroom. Returning moments later, looking as if nothing had ever happened.

"We're having a little too much of that latley, aren't we?" Billy asked pushing her blonde strands back away from her face.

"So it seems" Bridget replied.

"Shall we go?" Billy asked.

"Yes"

The two walked hand in hand through the campus. The sun was just setting sending a glint of sunlight the color of Bees hair throughout the tops of the trees.

"So where are we going tonight?" Bee asked him as the walked.

"Wherever you want to"

"Hmm" she thought "How about that new place just at the end of campus" she suggested.

He thought for a moment then replied with a "Yes, I know what your talking about. Let's go"

……..a…f…t…e..r……d…i…n..n..e…r…………..

Bridget and Billy returned to Billy's dorm after dinner. They sat on the same couch they had earlier in the day. Billy turned on the TV. The Notebook. What a classic.

After a great deal of squirming out of Bridget, Billy asked is she was okay.

"I just can't get comfortable" she explained.

"Uhh..would lying down help?" he asked hoping he wasn't sounding suggestive.

"I think it would. But your couch is only so big" She asked with a disappointed face trying to hide her grin. He immediately saw through her mask.

"I think it'll do just fine" he said as he laid down first leaving room for Bridget on the inside next to the cushions. Her favorite spot.

She slid onto him and fell into the hole like space lying sideways. Half on top of him. Her hand lay on his chest next to her head. Forget the movie she could just stay like this forever. His left arm found its way around her waist. Her long blonde hair fell across his arm. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep. And for the first time in weeks she relaxed in his arms. Everything else could wait.

She was in that state where even if you wanted to, you couldn't wake up but you know what's going on around you. She felt Billy gently pick her up from the back of her knees and around her shoulder area. Instinctively she reached up around his neck with her arms so that her face was buried in his neck and her elbows and forearms were at ninety degree angles wrapped around the back of his neck. He was carrying her somewhere? He laid her down on a much softer surface then the couch. She felt him cover her with the softest covers she had ever felt and then something sent sparks down her spine. He gently kissed her on her lips as his right hand moved her hair out of her face. She heard him walking around the room. He was actually wondering if he should sleep on the couch or if it would weird if he slept in the same bed as "the" Bridget Vreeland. She drifted off more but was awake enough to feel the bed move. Someone got in it? Billy. She rolled over resting her arm over his stomach.

Who would have thought 14 years ago she would be sleeping in the same bed as Billy Kline.

**Authors Notes:  Don't be fooled! Review if you liked it. Or if you didn't. I want to know! Constructive critism is always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor in any way am I affiliated with Ann Brasher or The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. **

**Authors Notes: I just wanted to say thank you too all my reviewers. They matter more than you think. Ps-I have not pattern or order for the chapters. So you won't know who the next chapter will be about. I like to think it keeps things exciting. Hehe.**

Bee woke up disoriented. That would explain her reasons for calling the already awakened Billy Eric.

"Errrriccc" she groaned still half asleep. Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded her mind. _uhoh! _ She thought to herself.

She winced as she glanced upwards seeing Billy's eyes closed. That was close

She stretched in bed as she heard Billy groan. He was awake now. He glanced over at her. She was awake and was looking right back at him. He certainly had bed head in the morning. But then again so did Eric. She let out a sigh secretly wishing it was he she was laying next to.

"Hey" Billy greeted her.

"Good morning" she answered.

"Breakfast?" He asked

She nodded in agreement just as her stomach let out a rumble.

He smiled at her thinking how perfect she was. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her legs, her lips were all so perfect. He lay there a while longer. She gazed back at him admiring his deep sensual eyes and his gorgeous smile. She had a strange urge to kiss him right there, but she did have morning breathe.

Finally she rose up and headed towards the bathroom. She exited the bathroom several minutes later and headed back into the dorm where Billy was walking in with breakfast from the cafeteria. Lucky for him he was a short distance away from it.

The two ate in silence occasionally glancing up at the other to admire them. After breakfast Bee noticed it was already 11:30. She had her first class that day at 2. She also remembered all that work that was still needed to be completed before class.

"When's your first class?" Bridget asked him.

"2:30" he answered as he took another bite of his bagel.

"Well I better get going…" Bridget said after they had cleaned up their plates.

She got up and walked to the couch where her purse lay. She picked it up and headed towards the door. He followed her leisurely.

"Okay, Bee I'll talk to you later I guess" Billy told her as she opened his door.

As she stepped out of the threshold to Billy's dorm she turned greeted by his soft eyes starring directly into hers. He took half a step towards her, rested his hands on her hips and arched his neck downwards so that he was looking down at her more level with her face. She starred straight ahead at his chest for a moment then her glance rose to meet his. Her soft hands found the sides of his face and she pulled him further down to her. When their lips met Bees right hand instinctively reached around his neck allowing her left hand to settle onto his waist occasionally reaching into his lower back pulling his whole body closer to hers. Eventually Bridget's right hand joined her other moving slightly along his back. Billy's hand extended all the way around Bee's waist touching her skin just inside of her shirt as opposed to the rough fabric. His semi-rough hands on her waist felt oddly comforting. Bridget was running out of air. She broke away gasping for air. He continued his assault kissing her neck. She raised her hand back up to his face forcing his mouth off of her. She kissed him softly and then panted "Bye". She turned and started down the hallway not looking back once. Leaving him behind breathless. After he regained a normal breathing pattern he muttered a soft "See ya" even after she was long gone.

…………t…i…b…b….y….s…………..h…o…u…s…e

Tibby would leave in two days. That was two days to pack all of her film equipment, clothes, and other necessities for college. She also only had two days to talk to Brian. She couldn't concentrate with Brian on her mind so she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey" he answered. He must have noticed her number on his called ID.

"Hi Brian, it's Tibby, I was hoping to talk to you. Do you have time to meet me at Dragon Slayer?" she was being straightforward.

"Sure, ill head over there right now" he answered wondering what was bothering her.

"Okay, ill see you there then." She said and the hung up not waiting for a response.

Tibby grabbed her cell phone and hopped in her mom's old car she left home during the day for Tibby although she rarely used it. Once she arrived she got out of the car, locked it, took a deep breathe and entered. She saw him right away. He was playing Dragon Slayer. He looked up and smiled at her leaving the game on pause.

"Hey Brian" she greeted him as she came closer.

"Hi, what's up?" he asked.

"I came here to talk to you about what we're going to do once I go away." She told him bluntly.

"Oh…okay" he answered after a long thoughtful silence.

"How are we leaving..this?" she asked him again.

"Um…I don't know. I suppose I could always visit on weekends and such. And holidays you'll be back here-" he started to answer.

"Brian, I think that it might be a good idea to just try to go our separate ways…for now. If we really are meant to be together then we'll find each other again." Tibby said solemly.

"Oh…okay. Look I need to get going, I have…things to do" Brian said to her as he turned and walked towards his car.

**Authors Notes: Sorry its been so long. High school is demanding, what can I say. But yeah back to the story. Things are gonna get heated up between a couple people. I cant tell you any more. But keep reading, I think you'll be in for quite a surprise! Please review on this chapter. PLEASE! Review from you- more chapters from me. It's a mutual relationship PEOPLE!**

**Authors Notes:  **


End file.
